


The Queen (Ezekiel/Reader Oneshot)

by ReaderOneshotsByLucy



Series: TWD x Reader Short Oneshots [21]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hit Kudos if u would say yes, Kings & Queens, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Reader-Insert, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, This is kinda dumb but it's cute I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderOneshotsByLucy/pseuds/ReaderOneshotsByLucy
Summary: The Kingdom is in need of a Queen, perhaps you'll be the one to take the crown.(Female Reader)





	

It had been a long time since you had first arrived in the Kingdom. After the Saviors wiped out your group, unknowingly leaving only you alive, you had escaped and eventually found your way into the Kingdom. It had taken quite a while to get used to living behind walls and gates in absolute post-apocalyptic paradise. But despite the downsides, you had plenty of reasons to want to stay. The King being one of them. Richard had brought you to Ezekiel's throne the day you had arrived. You were caught off guard to begin with, but when an actual living, breathing tiger growled right in your face, it literally knocked you back to the ground.

"That's enough, Shiva." the King had said, in his mighty royal voice that boomed through the room. The tiger backed down, slowly sinking to the floor beside the throne. Richard helped you stand back up, now a shaking mess, as you stood before the King. Ezekiel explained to you how the Kingdom was run, and how important you would be if you decided to stay. You really didn't need too much convincing. You'd have a nice place to live, a job that would help the community, and a very handsome King to look at. You were given a small but comfortable house to live in, far away from the main gates, which provided you with plenty of safety. Richard had put you to work in the gardens, planting and harvesting and tending to the crops.

On one particularly hot day, as you were watering a row of plants, you suddenly heard growling. Your first instinct was walkers, of course. Maybe they had somehow gotten in through the gates? But as the thought was swimming through your head, the clanking of chains followed the sound of the growls. You looked up to see Shiva on a leash of chain, walking past the gardens with the King following along behind her. You went back to your watering, but the rattling chains started getting closer. Before you knew it, the King was standing beside you, Shiva left behind at the garden gates.

"Your Majesty." you smiled, half-joking. Ezekiel smiled in return.

"You may call me Ezekiel, you know. No need to be formal." he said with a slight laugh.

"Well, when a man calls himself King, I do believe a few formalities are in order." you said, as you continued to water the row of vegetables. He knew you were starting to see through the curtains. You were quickly catching on to the fact that he was an actor and the Kingdom was his stage. You were simply a member of the audience.

"Have you enjoyed your stay, (y/n)?" he asked, watching as you carefully dispensed water over the ripening plants. You nodded as you set the watering can down.

"Yes, very much." you said truthfully. You were just happy not to be roaming out in the wild anymore, where you were the prey and dead monsters and evil men were the predators. "I love working in the gardens." The King smiled wider, looking back over his shoulder to check on Shiva, who was snoozing soundlessly outside of the garden.

"I was hoping that I could have a few minutes or your time." Ezekiel said, his kingly voice was low, starting to lose its glamour. You were suddenly much more interested in the King than you were with the plants.

"Of course," you said. " What do you need?"

"I would like to ask if you would accompany me for a walk. Shiva is too tired and I wouldn't want to go by myself." Ezekiel explained. You blushed. You didn't mean to, but you did.

"Yes." was all you could manage to say. And when he smiled again your blush deepened.

"Wonderful." he said, as he held his arm out to you, which you were quick to accept. He led you through the rest of the garden, past a sleeping Shiva, and down the path. "There's actually something that I have been meaning to talk to you about." he said, a hint of nervousness seeped through his mighty voice. Oh, now you had done it. You had obviously done something wrong, and now you were getting kicked out. Your heart sank at the thought.

"Have I...done something wrong?" you asked, a tremble in your own voice. The last thing you wanted was to get kicked out of paradise, and not just because you'd lose your new home or the safety. You had a sudden fear of losing the King.

"No, no of course not, my dear." Ezekiel laughed. "Nothing like that." You made your way into a secluded part of the Kingdom, surrounded by plants and trees and the sound of silent peace.

"Are you sure I haven't done something wrong?" you asked again, as you sat down on a bench beside him. Ezekiel shook his head.

"Nothing at all." he promised. "You've been here quite a while, yes?" You nodded as he took your hand into his, your heart skipped a beat.

"I suppose so." you replied.

"And I have ruled this Kingdom for a very long time as well," he said, hesitating a bit at the end. "And as a King, it's very difficult to rule over a Kingdom that's missing a Queen." Ezekiel tried to explain. "I don't mean to be so forward, (y/n) but..."

"What are you saying?" you asked, accidentally squeezing his hand in reflex. He laughed nervously, finally dropping his voice back to normal.

"I'm asking you to become my Queen, (y/n)." he finally said. "You can obviously refuse, I would never do anything to force you. But I have never met a woman quite like you before." He looked sad and hopeful, it made your heart ache.

"Yes." you said, nodding. "Of course I will." Ezekiel's smile widened as his arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer to him. You hugged him tightly by his shoulders as he pressed a soft kiss against your cheek. 

"I have waited so long to ask you that." he admitted, pulling away so he could say it to your face, but kept his hands on your waist.

"I was kinda hoping you would ask." you smiled. "Though I didn't expect to become royalty, of course." Ezekiel laughed as he pulled you close again, happy that he had finally found his Queen.


End file.
